


佛罗伦萨片段

by Sophieeeee



Series: 兄弟会产粮计划 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Old Altaïr, Young Ezio - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 兄弟会产粮计划番外，和正文没啥关系的傻逼小片段。





	佛罗伦萨片段

**Author's Note:**

> 变声期! 艾吉奥

艾吉奥拉了拉自己的兜帽，企图把刺眼的日光挡住。午后的太阳斜斜地挂在天边，熙熙攘攘的人群时不时蹭着他的肩膀。年轻的刺客瘪着嘴远远地缀在阿泰尔白色的身影后面，垂头丧气的样子像是随时就要抱着膝盖和街头醉汉一起蹲到墙角去。

隐约感受到凝固在背后的灼热视线，阿泰尔在心里叹了一口气，抱着胳膊站在街边等着艾吉奥拖着脚步跟上自己。年轻人稍微加快了步速走到阿泰尔身边，然后不管不顾地一屁股坐到了长椅上，接着他猛地弹起来，咬着牙把手往身后探去。阿泰尔听到艾吉奥压抑在喉咙里的呜咽声，连忙转过身。

“怎么了，哪里受伤了？”

艾吉奥摇着头不说话，嘴里还是呜呜啊啊地。阿泰尔心中烦躁，伸手想要把年轻人的身体转过来，艾吉奥微微侧身，暴露出自己揉搓屁股的右手，左手指了指阳光下反光的椅面，含糊不清地说着阿泰尔听不懂也没耐心听的句子。

长椅另一侧的僧侣悠悠然然地站起身，瞥了一眼两个深陷自己世界的奇怪男人摇了摇头。

“椅子被太阳晒热了，你的这位朋友八成是烫到了屁股。”

阿泰尔猛地收回了想要查看同伴伤势的手，冷着脸看着艾吉奥还在那里跺脚吸气。年轻人独自折腾了一阵子之后还是小心翼翼地挨着椅子坐了下来。他愉快地靠着墙舒展着腰背，打哈欠的样子让阿泰尔想起贵妇人抱在怀里的小白猫。艾吉奥指了指身边的空位，笑着抬头看向还面无表情地站在原地的阿泰尔。

坐啊？

艾吉奥歪着脑袋，兜帽微微滑落，碎发下的眼睛闪烁着快乐的期待。阿泰尔对着年轻人一脑门的痘痘叹了口气。长椅看起来似乎散发着阵阵热气，艾吉奥急切地晃了晃双腿，对阿泰尔犹豫有些失望。阿泰尔坐下的时候觉得自己或许是被热晕了脑袋，他看着艾吉奥低头玩着他的腰带，打个结，松开，绷紧扯住，然后缠在自己的手上，又松开任由红布条落在阿泰尔的大腿上。

“玩你自己的。”阿泰尔还是忍不住说了一句。

艾吉奥摇摇头，拿起自己的腰带递给阿泰尔，阿泰尔翻了个白眼顶着艾吉奥失望的视线把自己的腰带扯回来。年轻人气哼哼地扭过脑袋。阿泰尔双手搭着膝盖，在兜帽的遮挡下看着来来往往的人群，他还是不太熟悉这座陌生的城市，衣着华丽的男女和叫卖的商人，绕着行人打转的艺人和爬到高楼上还能听见的布道声。阿泰尔盯着一大群僧侣转过弯消失在街道尽头，拍了拍身边发呆的同伴。

“你怎么不说话了？”

一直以来除了睡觉总是在耳边一刻不停地说这说那扯七扯八的艾吉奥低着脑袋胡乱摇头，也不知道是拒绝回答问题还是不知道答案，或者根本在热浪滚滚中没有听清阿泰尔的疑问。到这里，阿泰尔有些担忧地扳过艾吉奥的脑袋，对着年轻人瞪大的眼睛重复了一遍自己的问题。

“怎么这么久了一句话都没说？”

艾吉奥眨了眨眼，露出一个苦兮兮的笑容，像是承受不住阿泰尔突如其来的关心。阿泰尔皱着眉左右仔细观察眼前又变得稚嫩了几分的脸。艾吉奥的脸颊软软的，嘴角的伤疤消失了，只有脸上的痘痘一如往昔。阿泰尔用拇指蹭了蹭艾吉奥下巴上的红点，艾吉奥慌忙后撤。阿泰尔想起自己教训年轻人不要抠痘的场景，不由得弯了弯嘴角。

年轻人扯了扯自己的帽檐，嘟嘟囔囔地说了句话，含糊不清的语句像是含在嘴里的酒，在口腔里晃荡了半天。阿泰尔皱着眉掐住手中的下巴。

“你说什么？没听清，大点声。”

被阿泰尔难得命令的口气震慑住，艾吉奥不情愿地提高了音量：“没什么。”

艾吉奥闷闷不乐地扭过身，白色的背影像一堵墙一样挡住了阿泰尔的目光。阿泰尔恍然大悟，他缓缓放下自己空了的手，脑袋里一遍遍回放着艾吉奥刚才猛然在耳边炸开的声音，在觉得自己早就应该想到这一点。他用力抿紧嘴唇，看着艾吉奥塌着肩膀的身影深吸一口气，告诉自己虽然机会难得，但是不要伤害艾吉奥脆弱的小心思。

抱着鲁特琴的艺人晃着自己满脑袋的羽毛停在了他们面前，看了眼气氛诡异的两个人，还是一甩手拨着琴弦唱了起来。

“啊！青春的烦恼！啊！你的脸庞如此明亮！你的歌声使我陶醉！”

阿泰尔递过艾吉奥早上塞给自己的钱，带着赞赏的微笑示意对方离开。艾吉奥像是知道背后都发生了什么，突然转过身，涨得通红的脑袋凑到阿泰尔的面前，他艰难地清了清自己的嗓子然后使劲压低了自己的声音。

“不许笑！”

阿泰尔艰难地喘了一口气。艾吉奥舔了舔嘴唇，又捏着自己的嗓子说：“什么……什么都别说……”

“我还什么都没说呢。”

艾吉奥几乎要压到阿泰尔身上了，阿泰尔不得不握着艾吉奥绷直的肩膀一点点把两个人的身体扶正。年轻人颓丧地靠着墙，喉咙里呜呜囔囔地发着声音，似乎打定主意不再开口了。阿泰尔拍了拍艾吉奥的肩，又轻轻握住。

“又不是没有经历过这些，说不定你的嗓子下午就好了呢？”

艾吉奥点点头，想了想又摇摇头，然后又点点头，接着又僵硬地摇摇头。他带着几分不确定看向正对着自己努力表现得很有说服力的阿泰尔。阿泰尔看起来像是那种一出生就能跑步，三分钟后就穿上了刺客袍，一个小时后就独立执行刺杀任务的人。他的话一定是对的。艾吉奥无法想象一个正处在变声期满脸痘痘的阿泰尔是什么样子的。他在脑海里艰难地描绘一个消瘦的暴躁的，嘴角起泡的阿泰尔，不由得笑了起来。

阿泰尔莫名其妙地看着眼前突然嘎嘎笑起来的艾吉奥，想让年轻人注意保护自己的嗓子。艾吉奥注意到自己的笑声后猛地捂住嘴巴，肩膀还是一抽一抽的，眯着眼睛使劲在阿泰尔的脸上瞄来瞄去。阿泰尔站起身决定继续他们的旅程，艾吉奥慌忙跟上几秒钟里已经走远的同伴，还是时不时发出愉快的低笑。阿泰尔微微回头看向穿着不太合身的袍子追上来的艾年轻人，脑子里还回荡着鲁特琴的乐声。

“你的声音使我陶醉……”


End file.
